Numerous aspects of lung cancer research are dependent on pathology diagnostic expertise as well as numerous pathology-related services. The Pathology Core Resource is dedicated to providing pathology support services for investigators of the UCLA Lung SPORE program. These services include 1) human and veterinary pathology consultation, 2) procurement of remnant tissue samples, 3) histology, 4) immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization, 5) laser-capture microdissection, 5) electron microscopy, 6) morphometry and imaging, 7) tissue arrays, and 8) molecular pathology. Notably, the Pathology Core Resource is currently functional and highly successful. Services and technologies provided by the Pathology Core Resource are critically important for understanding the pathogenesis of diseases such as lung cancer. As such, all projects presented in this grant propose to utilize one or more components of this shared resource. In addition to the scientific advantages that this core affords, this resource is cost-effective as the cost for individual researchers to perform such activities on their own would be prohibitively expensive. The Pathology Core Resource is directed by a team of faculty members with expertise in the specific pathology services mentioned as well as experience in tumor biology research In addition, the technical staff is highly skilled. Significantly, all members of the Pathology Core Resource are committed to the success of the UCLA Lung SPORE program. Thus, our Aim there is to supplement the funding of this facility and therefore; i) enable continued expansion and optimization of services; and ii) allow a focused efforts to provide services specifically dedicated to promoting lung cancer research at UCLA.